


[Podfic] One Naked Man

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: From: Simon Illyan <s.illyan@impsec.bar>
To: Miles Vorkosigan <m.vorkosigan@barrayarnet.bar>
10:25 Sept 17, 758Please do not take that to mean permission to do something typically ridiculous, such as somehow suborning the entirety of the Marilac entertainment industry.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] One Naked Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Naked Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731546) by [plingo_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/one-naked-man/One%20Naked%20Man.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/one-naked-man/One%20Naked%20Man.mp3) | 15 MB | 0:21:42  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/one-naked-man/One%20Naked%20Man.m4b)  
  
| 25 MB | 0:21:42


End file.
